Senshirou Furuori
Klutzy but lovable by nature, Senshirou is the kind of nice guy you’d expect to see living next door. Humble and docile as he is, he’s surprisingly strong both physically and spiritually – life-saving personality traits if one is going to hunt Duras. Because of things that happened in the past, Senshirou only just recently became a Zweilt. This is not an easy task, as a new Zweilt only comes by every few hundreds of years or so, and is then put to several kinds of harsh tests before it is decided if the person has what it takes. However, the hard-working Senshirou endured his training for many years and is now ready to stand eye to eye with the demons he is expected to kill. To do this, he uses a large calligraphy brush to draw spells in the air and also wields a gigantic scythe appropriately named "Death Scythe". His Zweilt partner is Kuroto. History Senshirou Furuori (降織 千紫郎, Furuori Senshirou ?) is a zweilt-in-training. He appears as a driver who has to take Yuki to the Giou mansion. In the past, his father, Furuori Shikibi signed a contract in which Senshirou and Tsubaki were engaged. He was Tsubaki's fiance by an arranged marriage by the Giou clan but he decided by himself to become a zweilt after his grandfather's death. during his chilhood his grandfather (master Garan) was murdered by the Opast Cadenza whilst protecting him and Kuroto. He was very sad and wanted to revenge him through becoming a zweilt. Since that, he was only focusing on his training. He has a love for calligraphy. On his daylife, he is a student in a art school. As a child, Senshirou met a young Kuroto. He tried to become his friend, but could not melt the heart of a lonely sentinel that easily. Therefore, he decided to become his companion and guardian Zweilt. Personality Senshirou looks very intelligent and humble. He seems to be a klutz by nature at the fist appearence, but he is strong both physically and spiritually. He is a hardworker; he trained himself hard so he would be a real guardian to Kuroto's side. He is devoted, always willing to help. One of his favourite activities is cooking. He uses a scythe as a weapon and he is able to materialize spells as a necromancer. Appearance He is rather tall and has brown hair paired with the golden Giou eyes. He wears glasses and his zweilt ring on his pinky finger, which matches with Kuroto's. He is considered as a very handsome and attractive young man. Relationships Yuki Giou Senshirou has the same unconditional love for Yuki that all the Zweilts have. Yuki tells Senshirou when they are cooking together in story 28, that he gives off a 'motherly feeling.' To which Senshirou has mixed feelings about but it then touched when Yuki also remarks on how gentle he is. Senshirou then gets excited and asks Yuki is he may make his lunches for him and starts asking about side dishes and his favourite foods. Senshirou tells Yuki that he especially weak against people 'like him.' He then puts his hand on Yuki's shoulders and asks him to "Let me take care of you! I can wash your clothes, sleep with you-" Complete with a sparkly background. Kuroto kicks him away though. Quotes * "That part of him is so adorable. I love him so much." tree.png 20.png 30.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Zweilt